1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus with a neutralizer and an image forming method.
2. Description of Related Art
In electrophotography, an imaging history on a photoreceptor is generally eliminated by neutralizing the photoreceptor by emitting light thereto. Light emitted to a photoreceptor for the purpose of neutralizing it is hereinafter referred to as “neutralization light”.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-188451 discloses an image forming device including a detector for detecting the amount of neutralization light. The amount of neutralization light is adjusted by pulse-width modulation based on the detected value.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-47670 discloses an image forming apparatus in which the amount of neutralization light is varied by repeating emission and extinction of the neutralization light at an interval of 4 to 100 mS.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-8906 discloses an image forming device in which the amount of neutralization light is varied by pulse-width modulation according to the timing of switching transfer bias or the linear speed of photoreceptor.